


Day Seventy-Six || Rooster

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [76]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: One of these days...he's going to kill that bird.





	Day Seventy-Six || Rooster

The morning starts innocently enough. Lying on his side, Sasuke curls around his wife, nuzzling into her hair and taking in her familiar scent. She, in turn, is partially coiled around the growing orb of her middle. It’s quiet, sunlight just barely beginning to grace the horizon.

...and then... _ it starts _ .

What is  _ it _ , you ask? Nothing more - and nothing less - than the ear-splitting  _ crowing _ of a  _ rooster _ .

Almost immediately, Sasuke’s mismatched eyes peel open in a glower.

Hinata just gives a small sigh.

“...I’m going to roast that bird.”

“No you’re not…”

“Oh yes I am.”

“You’ve said that every morning since it started crowing, Sasuke…”

“This time I’m serious. I’m  _ tired _ of it interrupting my mornings off.”

“You’re going to have to take that up with your brother.”

“Oh believe me,  _ I’m going to _ .”

Eventually they both rouse out of bed, Hinata shuffling into the kitchen to start breakfast as Sasuke makes his way next door to his brother’s house, fist pounding on the door. “Oi!”

Quiet footsteps sound before Itachi pulls the portal open, slightly deadpanned. “May I ask why you’re making such a ruckus at this hour?”

“Oh that’s rich, coming from you,” Sasuke insists, pushing his way inside.

“...I beg your pardon?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Where’s that damn bird? Its days are numbered, Itachi -”

“I would recommend reconsidering that idea.”

“Why?”

Wordlessly, Itachi just insists he be followed.

Out the back door in the spacious rear yard (it’s not like the compound’s acreage is limited for a big yard, empty as it is), the rest of Itachi’s family is already up and at it. And in one corner lies the home of Sasuke’s problem: the family chicken coop. It was all his wife’s idea, to be fair: partly for the eggs, and partly to give their children something in the way of pets. Already the birds are out in the fenced-off section of their home, scratching and cooing.

The elder of Itachi’s twins - the girl - is making a scene chasing said rooster about the yard. The younger - a boy - is glued to his mother’s side, as always, carrying a basket that nearly dwarfs him as she carefully sets the eggs within it.

“So, Sasuke: what do you see?”

“...I see some perfectly fine chickens, your family...and that gods da-”

“ _ Language _ , Sasuke - I don’t want them hearing that sort of talk.”

The younger brother glances coolly from the corner of his eyes. “...that thing is a nuisance and you know it.”

“He helps protect the hens.”

“From what? You have a fenced yard in the middle of an empty compound, Itachi!”

“That hardly stops things like snakes, weasels…” A pointed look. “...hawks.”

“Owls,” Sasuke counters hotly, referring to the wife’s live-in summon.

“Any  _ particular _ owls have been trained otherwise. Besides, the missus is insisting we let a clutch hatch so she can teach the children about...all that business.”

Sasuke can’t help a snort. “Well,  _ then _ can we kill it?”

“No.”

“But -!”

“She’s fond of it,” Itachi explains, gesturing to his daughter.

“She’s terrorizing it!”

“That’s...just how she does things.” Looking ever so slightly sheepish, he admits, “...it also keeps her from chasing her brother. You know how timid he is.”

“Well is there any way to shut it up? Some of us like to sleep in on our days off, Itachi.”

“Is he still trying to convince you?”

They both turn around to see Hinata make her way out, smiling. 

“Apparently so,” Itachi replies, glancing as both his twins give calls of, “Aunty ‘nata!”

Laughing, she greets them both fondly, a hand atop a head of each black and white. “Are you two helping with the morning chores?”

“Mhm! Look at all the eggs, aunty ‘nata!”

“Goodness!”

“I almost caught the rooster today! I almost had ‘im!”

“I’m sure you did. You love your chickens, don’t you?”

“Yeah!”

“They seem to make you very happy.” Glancing to her husband, Hinata gives a taunting smile as both children cheer again in response. “Well, you’re taking very good care of them. Good job.”

“Care to join us for breakfast?” Itachi offers, ignoring his brother’s pouting.

“I think maybe we’d best head back home,” is her reply, looking sheepish as the twins whine in opposition. “But we’ll come back over later!”

“Want some eggs to take with you, aunty ‘nata? We got lots!”

“Thank you dear, that would be perfect!”

“This isn’t over,” Sasuke mutters to his brother as Hinata pointedly heads back in to leave by the front door.

“It’s never over, is it?” Itachi rebukes, but not without a teasing smile.

The younger pair head the short distance back home, Sasuke continuing to sulk. “Why do you always take his side?”

“I wasn’t taking any sides,” is her weary reply, still smiling as she carefully carries her gifted eggs. “You’re just being obstinate.”

“But -!”

“Those animals make your niece and nephew happy. They  _ could  _ have a dog instead that barks in the middle of the night at the tanuki, or a cat that yowls beneath the window. My point is...it’s never going to be  _ completely _ silent here, Sasuke. And is it really worth getting so grumpy over something like this?”

“Does it make  _ you _ mad?”

“No. I’m used to having all matter of sound early in the morning. You forget I lived in a crowded compound of my own all my life, and the Hyūga may be quiet...but they also get up at absurd hours. Eventually you recognize every creak in the floor, every slider opening. And you just...adapt. If you  _ really  _ want the noise gone, I think we’ll have to invest in something that makes  _ more  _ noise. Like...a fan, or a small water fountain in our room.”

...why does she have to be  _ right _ all the time?

Once back inside, they make good on their word and actually start breakfast, incorporating the eggs their nephew gave them. The meal is mostly quiet, Sasuke still brooding in his small coals of temper. But he can’t stay mad forever.

Finishing and cleaning up, the pair then head back to the other home, where Itachi is sparring with his daughter. Sitting on the rear porch, his wife is mending a shirt, eagerly greeting Hinata as she sits beside her.

Standing behind them, Sasuke watches the spar for a bit before looking for his nephew. The boy sits nearby, watching as well. And beside him, dozing in the sun and leaning a bit against him, is the rooster.

For a moment, Sasuke just scowls...but the expression slowly softens as his nephew absentmindedly gives it a few pets, earning soft sounds of contentment from the bird.

...damn it.

Sighing, he gives up, taking a seat beside his wife. “...it can live.”

She gives him a glance, at first looking confused before giving a small scoff of a laugh. “Well I’m glad it has your approval,” is her teasing reply.

“Just promise me whatever pets we decide to get for our kids don’t cause that kind of ruckus. Because that will push me  _ too _ far.”

Both women just laugh, not noticing his struggle not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is more fluffy and very slightly cracky than usual, but...well, even I need a fluff break xD
> 
> There's no denying the connections between Uchiha and chickens. Not since the egg fiasco short. It is forever canon to me, bahaha - and one of my favorite animated scenes of this entire series, canon or not! So of course Itachi lets his family get some chickens - he can't NOT do it.
> 
> Sasuke, however...is not a fan. At least, not of roosters going off at the crack of dawn. He just needs to invest in some kind of noise to sleep. As someone with multiple sound-making devices, I can attest to their effectiveness, haha!
> 
> Anywho, it's pretty late, and I'm pretty tired. A bit of an odd piece, but hopefully you enjoyed anyway! And as always, thanks for reading~


End file.
